


Light Switch

by HatterSaz



Category: Death Note
Genre: Another joke mini story I wrote to my friend cause I was bored and she was online XD, Crack, My mind being silly again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: All L wanted to do was turn on the light...





	

One day, L walked into a dark room. He flicked the Light switch, but nothing happened. However, after a moment of him flicking the Light switch, there was a groan. L hummed in confusion and turned to look. What he saw startled him to say the least. 

Stood where the switch was, was actually Light Yagami, L's best friend.

"Oh?"

Light blinked open his eyes, slowly adjusting to the world around him. He yawned loudly, raising his hand to his face to hide his mouth. Then, he turned to L, still half asleep.

"L? What's going on?"

L looked a little sheepish as he turned away, not really wanting to tell his friend that he was just flicking his nose like a Light switch. But, he had to say something, so he told the truth. Though, it wasn't exactly the full truth.

"You fell asleep in the dark. Hurry Light-Kun, we have work to do."

Light nodded sleepily, that being the first time he's slept in days. However, they were working to catch a serial killer -who happened to be Light himself- and must get a move on. Thus, the two headed back to their computers and talked about the case. Light occasionally rubbing his nose at the sore sensation coursing through it.

~Fin~


End file.
